


he'll have you wrapped around his trigger finger

by poutynymphet



Series: why did you steal my cotton candy heart? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Cousin Incest, Multi, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutynymphet/pseuds/poutynymphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that night you know you want to kiss all of them because all you want is to taste him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he'll have you wrapped around his trigger finger

Family dinners are what you live for. He isn’t as close to you as he used to be, when you were laying in the grass and saw every colour of the world, this one and the one beyond and his smile was sincere, always showing off that right dimple he has and his eyes were wide and bright. Now his smile is a red slash across his face and he looks at all of you like you are just chess pieces he arranges to his liking. Abraxas is on his arm, not the sidekick but arm candy, stealing kisses and secret touches when they think nobody is watching.

You fall asleep to the music of a bed creaking and the sounds of flesh on flesh and little sweet moans that shouldn’t be like a slap to your face(but they are, Tom doesn’t even let you in his life anymore and yet he lets Abraxas in his bed). That night you dream of gripping blond hair and soft lips and the taste of the pumpkin pie you know Tom loves.

* * *

Nobody would ever say that you were the same. You are good at things but he is simply perfect. His hair is darker and not quite as messy yours is—he is always the model student, not a hair out of place, blazers and ties and that winning smile. His eyes are blue, but not like yours at all, because yours are mixed with sea green and Hermione says that they always give you away and his are so dark they look violet and you can never know whether he is reciting the decimals of Pi to himself or building bridges with his mind just to watch them burn.

And you always make excuses for him because Tom is a book and all of you are just pages in one but you see both the sick excitement and the apathy when he kisses Bellatrix but runs his long fingers along her sister’s thigh.

You can no longer make excuses when you see Bellatrix, one of the cruellest people you’ve met, carves ‘TR+BB’ into a desk and you sneak into the locker room(Hermione would smack you if she saw you sucking on the filter of a cigar) only to find long blonde hair spilled on a bench and pale, delicate fingers gripping hair as black as night and a lilting, sweet voice whispering ‘ _Please, Tom, please_ ’. That night you dream of them both( _Narcissa and Bellatrix. Bellatrix and Narcissa_ ) and you know they’d taste of the menthol gum he chews on during recess.

* * *

He holds court in the yard, all of his minions around him and he looks terribly bored because terrorizing freshmen must have gotten old to him, after all they have always said he is ahead of his peers. But it’s also because you have seen him with each one of them at least once and he no longer has use of toys he’s already played with. You lock eyes and he smiles, daring you to look away.

That night you know you want to kiss all of them because all you want is to taste him.

* * *

The next day you do kiss him and it feels insubstantial as the shadows on the wall and it is horrible and amazing and he tastes like lemons and smoke and broken promises. He smiles at you afterwards with that beautiful, horrible smile saying ‘you don’t know me and you never will’. But it gives you hope and it makes your heart soar and lips ache. You tell him that as he traces patterns on your sweat-slick stomach.

* * *

You take it all back when you catch him with Abraxas in the supply closet the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what brought this on. I might write a companion piece from Tom’s point of view.


End file.
